Nosso pequeno rebento
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Bella engravidou e agora tem que revelar isso a seu pai para se casar,português, oneshot, T.


Bella Swan, não importava o que ela mesmo pensasse, tinha muitas qualidades, era gentil, leal, e não se importava de dar o seu todo por um amigo, tinha sido essa dedicação extrema que tinha atraído a atenção de um rapaz, Edward Cullen, o tão desejado e querido rapaz por parte das raparigas.

Para dizer a verdade Edward tinha sido praticamente a primeira pessoa em que Bella reparara, ao lado de seu pai, Charlie, e de seu outro amigo, Jacob, recentemente saído do armário. E agora, estavam juntos.

Bella não saberia explicar o quão ótimo era sentir-se desejada pelo cara mais bonito e perfeito da cidade, ou até mesmo da Península completa, ela simplesmente adorava-o com todo o seu coração, e não só por seu corpo de mármore perfeito, e estatura de herói, não, ela amava-o por tudo o que ele representava.

E agora…agora ela tinha uma novidade para ele, um fruto do seu amor residia correntemente no seu ventre, no seu útero, Bella começara por notar que seu período estava atrasado, o que a levara a fazer um teste, e, não havia dúvida disso, estava grávida.

"Merda", foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça, o que iria fazer agora? O que iria seu pai dizer? Ele provavelmente mataria Edward! E porque não? De quem mais seria? Só tivera esse tipo de relações tão intimas e pessoais com ele!

Edward ficou radiante, insistindo prontamente no casamento, seria o suficiente para acalmar Charlie? Dificilmente, casar aos 18 anos, e cometer o erro que Charlie tinha cometido com Renée, sua mãe, parecia-lhe impossível de aceitar. Mesmo assim, uma mãe aos 18 anos, praticamente uma criança ainda, Bella sentia-se insegura, e se fosse uma má mãe? Toneladas de e se lhe passavam pela mente, mas ela tinha uma determinação, desde que acompanhada por seu mais que tudo, Edward Cullen, não se importaria.

Chegou pois então o momento mais difícil de todos, contar à sua família, Edward já lhe tinha arranjado um discreto anel de ouro, um anel que ela olhou chocada ao ver o preço que custara ao rapaz, e agora ela tinha que revelar tudo, ao seu pai. Que prometera defender sua bebé acima de tudo. Bella começou a hiperventilar.

Quase como se lendo sua mente, o que Bella sabia que Edward não conseguia fazer, o rapaz agarrou-lhe o braço e entrecruzou-o com o seu, não de maneira forçosa, mas de maneira calma, sorrindo, apesar do nervosismo, ambos entraram.

"Olá querida" – Veio a resposta da sala, onde Charlie estava a ver um jogo de futebol americano, na Tv, e ao que parecia a sua equipa estava a ganhar, o que o punha num muito bom humor.

- Olá pai….

- Passa-se alguma coisa? Pareces nervosa – Uma vida como policia dera a Charlie a capacidade de observar e analisar o humor das pessoas através do recanto de seu olho, Bella normalmente acharia a habilidade impressionante, mas tudo o que fez foi enervá-la mais.

- Sim pai…se calhar é melhor sentar-me. – Bella fez isso mesmo, sentando-se num sofá, que estava inclinado de modo a observar o sofá onde estava seu pai. Bella pigarreou, fazendo Charlie olhar para longe da tela de sua televisão.

- Então…o que é querida? E senta-te Edward, podes sentar-te.

- Hum, obrigado senhor, o que lhe queremos dizer é o seguinte…

E Edward explicou-se, contando a Charlie tudo o que sentia por Bella e o que ela sentia por ele, contou, omitindo que ela estava grávida, vários episódios que o fizeram ter a certeza que amava a rapariga sentada a seu lado, e, por fim, pediu a bênção dele para casar com sua filha.

Charlie ouviu tudo muito atentamente, a cerveja a seu lado, ainda por abrir, esquecida, várias emoções passaram pela cara dele enquanto ouvia, choque, alegria, descrença, por fim, ele acenou como se tivesse tomado uma decisão e falou.

- Não posso dizer que não estivesse à espera da pergunta. – Ele olhou para os dois, o olhar dele fazendo Bella desviar os olhos, envergonhada. – E estou feliz que me tenhas pedido a bênção , como é próprio, não fossem os dois fugir e casar em Las Vegas, por um Elvis falso. – Ele permitiu-se a um riso, enquanto que Edward rolava os seus olhos, discretamente. – A questão é….devo aceitar, quer dizer, ainda são jovens, poderiam continuar a namorar…porquê o casamento tão cedo? Porque não esperar dois ou três anos, ver se ainda sentem o mesmo, e depois, sim, casar? Não querem cometer o mesmo erro que eu!

- Pai estou grávida! – Saiu da boca de Bella num borrão, antes que ela se pudesse conter, depois, percebendo o que acabara de dizer ela começou a respirar pesadamente, e a pensar para si mesma "Oh céus, oh céus, oh céus".

Charlie mal mexeu uma sobrancelha, mas seus olhos demonstravam uma raiva profunda, quase que por instinto ele agarrou sua arma, pronto a disparar, depois acalmou-se, talvez isso não fosse assim tão extremo ao ponto de necessitar de uma reação assim, olhou para Edward que se dobrara, tentando proteger-se.

- Eu estou a ver… - disse por fim . – Presumo que não estejas a planear abortar?

Bella olhou para o seu pai chocada com a pergunta, nem lhe passara pela cabeça, fora educada de forma tradicional pelo pai, e, não importando a educação liberal de sua mãe, não estava a planear matar o pequeno ser que vivia no seu útero.

- Vejo que não…pois bem, para evitar o escândalo, presumo que não tenha escolha… - Os dois amantes olharam um para o outro, aliviados… - Mas cuida bem dela! Ou então… - Ele apontou para sua arma.

Que lhes reservava o casamento? Como seria a pequena criatura a crescer dentro dela? E será que seria uma boa mãe? Tudo perguntas que se encontravam no seu futuro, mas por mais que ela duvidasse de si mesmo, de uma coisa tinha a certeza, juntamente com Edward, seu tão precioso Edward, ela teria todo o amor que precisaria, porque ele o amava, e também ela o amava.

**O FIM**

**Notas do autor: Não me pertence….etc, etc, estava aborrecido, e esta pequena ideia saiu-me, espero que gostem e, até a uma próxima.**


End file.
